Hunting With The Winchesters
by StellaOrbits
Summary: A young woman, Stella, ends up hunting with the Winchester Brothers after an unfortunate incident. She quickly learns that the Winchester's deal with rule breaking in a very old fashioned way. **Contains Spanking, sexual content and some adult language**
1. Chapter 1: The Night We Met

**Authors note:** Sam and Dean Winchester belong to the creators of Supernatural. All other characters are original

 **Contains spanking (hand, belt) and some mature language**

Chapter 1: The Night We Met

I had been with the Winchesters for a year the first time I received a real spanking. However, the first time I received what I now refer to as a "spanking" was after 6 months. But let's go back to the beginning.

When I first met the hunting brothers they were saving me from what used to be my boyfriend. My life at the time had been in shambles. Three years earlier my parents had been reported dead after a plane crash off the coast. Their bodies were never found, so I refused to sell their home or believe that they were actually gone. I was left with a large sum of money that I didn't know what to do with, so at the funeral I asked an old friend to move into my parents' house and keep it up while I tried to find myself.

Sadly, finding myself meant moving away, getting into heavy drinking, and dating guys that treated me like shit. I tried to cope with my new life by getting back into martial arts, but all that did was keep me dating guys that treated me like shit and helped me to fight them off when it got to a point of real danger. I blamed myself for what happened to my parents, and the shitty men made me feel like I was absolving the guilt.

The last boyfriend I had would get drunk and beat me just because. When I came home from work there would always be something that had pissed him off. And then he suddenly started acting different. His anger was still there, but it almost seemed forced towards me. He was gone a lot during the day, and I woke up numerous times and found him missing. I had lived with him for 7 months, and he had never left before.

One night I finally followed him. I caught him... eating... someone. I couldn't believe my eyes. As I ran to what I had most recently called home, I realized I wasn't safe. But I went there anyway. I grabbed a knife from the kitchen and hid it in my sleeve. He was not far behind me, and when he came home he acted as if everything was fine. He didn't say he saw me. I didn't say I saw him. But then I saw this look in his eye, and he lunged at me. My martial arts training paid off as I dove out of the way and turned to throw the knife at him. It stuck in his arm, but it didn't faze him.

He came at me again and threw me into the table. The wind knocked out of me as I felt a sharp pain in my rib. At that point I readied myself to defend against his next attacks. But this time as he lunged, two men burst through the door and stabbed him in the heart with a silver blade. He screamed and fell to the floor twitching. He was dead. And I didn't feel anything. This... thing... was no longer my boyfriend.

As I stared in shock at the events that happened, a hand reached out to help me up.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" the gentle voice asked.

I looked up, accepting the hand. The long haired giant smiled at me as I replied with a slight grunt, "I think so. My rib hurts. But I don't think it's broken."

"Sammy, we need to get her out of here. I'll clean this up. You help her grab some things."

I frowned looking at the hard man who at burst through the door and thrown the knife. "Why do I need to leave?"

"Because there's another Shapeshifter, and when this one doesn't come home tonight, it's going to come here. You need to come with us so we can keep you safe."

He stopped what he was doing and spoke intensely at me. I'm not even sure I actually know what he said. I was simply watching his mouth... his eyes.

"Dean, we need to hurry. We'll meet you at the Impala," the one called Sammy said with urgency.

Dean. A name I would not soon forget. I had a hard time looking away from those intense green eyes. But when Sammy grabbed my arm gently, I snapped out of it. "We need to get moving. Pack what you can. And by the way, you can call me Sam." He smiled and held out his hand to lead the way.

"Thank you. And you can call me Stella", I tried to joke while passing him to lead the way.

Luckily I didn't have much stuff. I had decided my material items weren't that important after my parents' death. They were my only family, and nothing seemed important after they were gone. So I quickly packed what few things I had, made sure I was still wearing my mother's bracelet, changed my clothes, and followed Sam back downstairs. When we came down Dean was clearing the last of the mess and stopped to look up at us. "Get everything you need, Stella?"

I simply nodded in response not trusting myself to actually talk to him. Hearing him say my name made my breath catch in my throat, so I'm sure words would have been incoherent. He had been listening when I told Sam my name. It seemed to be a very important detail for me at that time. And when I looked deep into his eyes my breath caught again. Despite the pain and anger that seemed to color his face, he was truly breathtaking.

Sam placed his hand on my back and led me to a classic black car where opened the door for me. "Go ahead and make yourself comfortable back there. We're not far from the hotel, and Dean should be out shortly." Again he smiled sweetly at me and then turned to get into the passenger seat in front of me.

Not long after sitting quietly in the back analyzing everything that had just happened, Dean opened the door and sat down. He sighed and sunk into the seat before turning to Sam and me, "Ready to go?"

I nodded and Sam gave a terse smile. We drove for maybe 15 minutes in mostly silence. Sam tried to start a little bit of small talk, but he stopped when Dean kept replying with short, emotionless answers. I could clearly see the tension in his body as he continually glanced at his watch. Clearly they were cutting time close, and for some reason I felt like I was the cause. I let myself be drowned by my guilt yet again.

When we pulled up to the hotel Sam quickly hopped out and took me into the room. Dean sped off leaving Sam barely enough time to close the door. The room was nothing fancy. Two beds. A small table. A mini fridge and microwave. A decent sized flat screen TV. And plenty of questionable stains. I came in and set my stuff by the table, sitting in one of the chairs. I found my adrenaline was wearing down, but I wouldn't be able to sleep just yet. There were too many questions.

"How did you know that I needed help?" I asked.

Sam laughed gently and cleared his throat. "Look, Stella. There are a lot of bad things out there. My brother and I are what are known as Hunters. We travel around ridding the states of these bad things so humans can continue to live peacefully, or as peacefully as they allow each other to. We have been tracking this monster and discovered you could be in danger, so we were keeping a close eye."

I nodded my head taking that in for a moment and then asked, "Why did Dean have to leave so quickly?"

Sam tensed a little, but answered with his cheerful demeanor, "The thing back there at your house is known as a Shapeshifter. They take on the memories and skin of a person and invade their lives. Sometimes they kill the person they impersonate immediately, and sometimes they keep them around for a few days. This one in particular has a mate. So Dean needs to get to it before it comes looking for the one we just eliminated. He'll also be checking to see if there is anyone he can save. Hopefully he'll be texting or calling soon to let us know it's taken care of."

"Is that why you're both so tense?"

Sam laughed, "Dean just doesn't want to lose them again. We almost had them a few days ago, but they changed skins before we could follow them to their home, and we had to track them again. I'm just used to being there to help him, so I'm a little fidgety. But right now the focus is keeping you safe."

I felt that familiar twinge of guilt and sighed. I stood and announced that I was tired. I think that I was, but really I couldn't stand to watch Sam pacing and fiddling with things while constantly eyeing his phone.

"Take my bed. Dean and I slept enough earlier. I'll keep watch."

I gladly took the bed closest to the door. I kicked off my shoes and climbed in. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out.


	2. Chapter 2: The Rules of the Hunt

Chapter 2: The Rules of the Hunt

When I woke up, I was sore and confused. It took me quite a few seconds to remember what had happened and where I was. I heard soft voices arguing and smelled some type of pastry. As I went to push myself up to get a better look around, the sharp pain in my rib returned, and I sucked air sharply through my gritted teeth. I shut my eyes and tried to breathe through the pain. There was pressure from a hand on my shoulder and a distant voice asking me if I was alright, but I needed to recover from the pain before I could reply.

After my third calming breath I opened my eyes to see Sam standing there with his hand still on my shoulder looking worried while Dean sat tense and alert at the small table. I reached up and grabbed his wrist without thinking.

"I'm OK. I think I bruised my rib when Ste...the Shapeshifter threw me." I let my hand slide back down from him as I tried to remember the details. I sat blinking as the night returned and quickly turned to Dean. "Did you find the other one? Were there any other humans there?" I sounded much more urgent than I had intended to, but I guess it made me sound like I cared more than I did.

He shot Sam a look before replying, "The other shifter is taken care of. If there was anyone still alive, they weren't there anymore. I'm sorry."

I breathed out. Not really feeling bad. Dean seemed to be expecting me to react to them not finding my boyfriend. Steven was an abusive asshole, but at the same time I didn't want him or anyone else dead. And there was the guilt again. A normal human would cry. Or yell. Something. But I felt nothing except for my own guilt. The only thing that made me almost smile was knowing there were three less monsters on the planet.

I could feel Sam and Dean staring at me, waiting for a reaction. But I just sat there quietly frowning before speaking again.

"I want to help you hunt."

The brothers looked at each other, clearly not expecting that response after telling me my boyfriend was probably dead. Dean spoke up first.

"Look, Stella. This is not just a hobby. This is our lives. This is what we do. We protect the human race, and nobody even gives a damn. We fight the things of your worst nightmares. We put ourselves in danger every damn day. And even though I wouldn't trade it for the world, it doesn't mean I would wish it on anyone else."

At that I laughed causing both Sam and Dean to be taken aback. "I don't care about the danger. There's nothing in my life right now. And the events of the last 24 hours have helped me to feel something besides the bone crushing guilt that has taken over my life for the past three years. I want you to train me. I want to hunt. If you say no, I'll train myself. I'll find someone willing to teach me more. Don't tell me I can't."

Dean stood quickly and stepped towards me with more anger and passion than I expected and stuck his finger in my face. "You don't just get to tell us what we are going to do for you. We saved your life! You don't even know the extent of this life. We have no friends. No family to go home to on the holidays. Everyone we love dies. All we have left is to protect each other while we keep the human race safe. IS THAT REALLY WHAT YOU WANT?!"

I pushed back the sheets and stood up to meet him, only to realize that he had a good 5 inches on me. I stretched as tall as I could while poking my finger in his chest and held my ground before retorting, "Don't act like you know my life! I threw my friendships away long ago, and the only family I had lost their lives three years ago! I've spent the last three years drinking away my pain and getting slapped around by different men. You don't intimidate me with your words, and I WILL be a hunter with or without your help!"

Dean relaxed back a little bit and shook his head. He held up his hand at Sam when he went to interject. I watched him calm his breath, and then he got back into my face and spoke again with a calm intensity that was frightening, "Alright, fine. If you hunt, you hunt with us. That means you follow our rules, and if you choose not to, then you're out. You will start you with learning lore. Only research, book reading, and training until I say you're ready to get out and help us on an actual hunt. You need to heal your rib, so you will start with light physical training. We will teach you how to wield different weapons and even make your own. You will not unnecessarily put your life in danger. You will not leave us without communicating where you are going. You will not lie to us or hide vital information from us. These rules are very serious to keeping you alive. And if you break them, you are dealt with in a physical manner to quickly get hard feelings out of the way and hopefully leaving a lasting impression that will keep you from trying it again. Do I make myself clear? If you can't follow these rules, then you can let yourself out. I'm not going to mess around with your life if you're not serious about it."

His passion rose again by the end of his speech. He was calming his breath again as I stood there a little dumbfounded. I quickly tried to process what he could mean by a "physical manner". Did he just threaten to spank me if I broke the rules? As I thought about it, I began to laugh, which only caused him to clench his jaw in anger. He looked like he was about to yell at me again, but I spoke up before he could say anything.

"Did you just threaten to...? I'm not a child!" I shook my head and sat back down on the bed. Before either of the boys could speak, I started again, "OK. Let's say I agree to your form of punishment. I'm sure it can't be that bad. I've been beat up by plenty of guys. Will you really train me?"

Dean looked at me like I had just punched the air out of him. He took a step backwards and frowned before speaking. "Stella... What we do is not unnecessary beating to help our anger. It simply helps the one being punished to release guilt and responsibility so we can move forward, and the one punishing a chance to show true forgiveness. Never will we ever hit you out of anger. It will follow protocol. We discuss the transgression, and then we take care of it. You may have some trouble sitting, but your conscience will be clear. I know you've been with horrible people, but this is how we deal with things. And if you can't handle that emotionally, then you can't stay. I'm sorry. But that's the only way we can work."

His words seemed almost sad by the end. But his face was still hard. His eyes almost gave him away.

I sat there taking in everything that had been said to me. What did I have to lose? I could learn to follow the rules. And I had the smarts to learn the lore quickly. My martial arts training and background in dance would help me to train physically. And I was sure a sore ass was definitely something that I could handle. I mean, what did I have to lose? I stood and walked over to Dean sticking my hand out to seal the deal.

"I accept your rules and choose to follow them fully. You will deal with me the same way you deal with Sam, and I promise to do my best to learn quickly. When do we start?"

Sam looked a little embarrassed by my comment and shifted a little as I held myself proudly and prepared the best handshake I had. Might as well seal the deal with the one clearly in charge.

Dean looked almost upset by my accepting of the deal, but eventually he shook my hand and turned, "Sammy? Get started." He opened the door and went outside. I could hear the Impala starting up as I turned my focus back to Sam.

He smiled and hugged me, "We've been arguing all morning about this. I wanted him to know that it would be a possibility that you might want to learn to hunt. I saw you ready to go back in for the next attack. You weren't afraid and you seemed capable enough. Dean was just focused on taking down the monster so he can't see yet what I already know. I'm glad you're sticking with us. I know it seems like Dean doesn't want you here, but he's just worried. He'll warm up to you. He's really just a big puppy dog with a strong sense of loyalty. He will go to great lengths to protect those he cares about." Sam paused for a moment looking sad. Then he cleared his throat before continuing. "But enough of that, shall we get started? I have some books and breakfast for you."

"Thank you, Sam. That sounds wonderful. Do you mind if I wash up first? It was kind of a long night, and I think I need start this day anew."

He smiled, "Sure. There's a clean towel by the sink. Take your time."

As I headed to the shower my decision started to sink in. What in the hell was I thinking? I had a job to go to. Well, that would be easily taken care of. They pretty much let me do whatever I wanted anyway. I picked up my phone and sent an email to a few people letting them know that I would be leaving for an indeterminate amount of time and thanked them for being so understanding. I had plenty of money from my parents to survive without working. I brushed my teeth as the shower was warming up and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked different somehow. More confident. I spit for the last time as the steam started to fog the mirror and jumped in the shower. I must have been in there for at least twenty minutes. It felt wonderful. As I got out and dried myself off, I checked for bruises on my rib. There was definitely a clear bruise. I sighed and got dressed, eager now to get started.

As I finally emerged I found myself searching the room for Dean, but he hadn't returned. I was worried, but Sam didn't seem to be, so I went over to him.

"Ok. Let's get started."

He happily handed me a book and some breakfast and I started my new path to becoming a Hunter.


	3. Chapter 3: The First Three Months

Chapter 3: The First Three Months

The first few weeks were a lot of reading and light exercise. Dean was constantly watching me but seemed to keep his distance. Sam on the other hand was always quick to help and test my knowledge. He kept an eye on my rib and once it had healed enough, we began training with guns, knives, machetes, rope, and any other random thing that may come in handy. I learned incantations; got a tattoo to ward off demonic possession, learned about salt, holy water, silver, stakes; the whole shebang. I was actually enjoying myself. I think I was sincerely smiling for the first time since my parents had disappeared.

By the end of the second month my rib was deemed fully healed and Dean finally stepped in to help with some of the physical, weaponless training. I found myself more easily distracted by his presence. My heart fluttered at his touch, and when I caught his eye, I faltered in my movement. Sometimes he would give me a half smile, and other times he would frown and tell me to focus in a hard voice. After a week, I had learned to put aside my feelings for him and learn vital fighting skills.

After a month, Dean finally decided it was time for me to test my skills on a real hunt. I tried my best to contain how excited I was when he told me. There had been talk of a lone vampire that was trying to build up his own nest, but he kept failing to control his lust for blood. With only one vampire to fight he figured I would be safe. I really wanted to tell him that I would be fine. I had almost been able to take on a Shapeshifter on my own, and now I had practically three months of training under my belt. But I didn't say anything. I didn't want him to change his mind.

"What are the rules?" he asked with a menacing glare as he blocked my pathway to the car.

I sighed, "Stay with you at all times. Don't put myself in unnecessary danger. Fight smart. Listen to you."

He nodded and let me get by and into the car. I could barely contain myself on the way there. I tried to not appear like a child on Christmas Eve. I thought I caught Dean laughing at me in the rear-view mirror, but when I'd look down to him he had that hard look plastered back on his face. When we arrived, Dean and Sam looked around from in the car before letting me out. They nodded to each other and Dean came back to let me out of the car.

"Stay with us", Dean whispered.

I followed them to the building, and when we paused at the front door I noticed some wood covering a side entrance. As Dean decided it was clear to move forward, I held back and then went for the side entrance as soon as they were out of sight. I slowly moved forward to the wood and listened for anything. It seemed quiet, but I tried my best not to make a noise. I moved close to the wood and started to move the piece of wood. I had only just quietly moved the wood out of the way when I felt someone grab me, throw me across their leg, and give me five quick, hard swats.

"I TOLD YOU STAY WITH US!" Dean yelled before storming off.

Sam was right behind him taking his place and leading me into the main door by the elbow. He looked more worried than upset, but his voice was laced with disappointment. "You shouldn't have done that, Stella. You could have gotten hurt. Lucky for you another hunter was in town and already took care of it. Stay with me now. But you'd better apologize to Dean later."

I rubbed the sting out of my ass as Sam spoke to me. Getting a taste of what a spanking would be made me want one even less. I nodded and looked up at Sam, "I will. I'm sorry. I just thought I could ambush the vampire from the side door." I paused and kicked some debris around. I looked up to Sam and spoke in a timid voice, "Is Dean really that mad?"

"I don't know about mad. You definitely worried him, so he reacted immediately. Usually he's pretty good about controlling that. And I think he's upset with himself for losing control like that. Help me clean up so we can get back and you can talk to Dean."

I nodded and silently helped Sam and the other hunter chop up the vampire so he could be burned. Dean was still nowhere to be seen. I sighed and felt the guilt crushing me yet again. As Sam and I got back to the car, we found Dean sitting in the front gripping the wheel. "Is it taken care of?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Yeah. Let's head back", Sam answered, knowing not to push him.

I hung my head and sat quietly in the back. I let a few silent tears fall. I felt like complete shit. I didn't think it would be that big of a deal to peak behind a piece of wood. When we got back to the hotel, Sam got out and opened my door. Outside the car he spoke quietly to me, "Just apologize. I'm sure he won't be hard on you. You were stupid, but you weren't stupid about it. I know he seems pretty upset, but I don't think it's what you think." He hugged me and went inside.

I took his place in the front seat, turning to Dean. He was still staring forward with his hands tightly on the steering wheel. "Dean, I..." I sighed. "Look. I know I was stupid back there. I know the rules. And I know I deserve to be punished. You had every right to react the way you did. Please don't be mad at me."

As I lay my hand gently on his arm he looked up at me with such pain that tears filled my eyes. "Stella... I promised you that I would never hit you out of anger. And I broke that promise. I'm so sorry." He opened his mouth to speak again, but stopped and hung his head again while letting his hands fall from the steering wheel.

I was slightly taken aback. He was mad at himself? How could he be mad at himself for caring? I swallowed my surprise and spoke to him gently, reaching to take his hand.

"Dean. That wasn't anger. That was fear and worry. You promised to not treat me like men in the past, and, to me, you have kept that promise. You didn't give me a bloody lip or a black eye. You just gave my bottom a good sting. It means a lot to know you care that much. I actually kinda thought you resented me for forcing myself into your little family. But what happened back there just proved you care. I'm so sorry for making you worry. It was selfish of me. I wasn't thinking about how my choice would effect you guys. I just got a big head and wanted to prove something. It was just stupid." As tears escaped my eyes I leaned over to console myself and Dean with a hug. To my surprise he relaxed and returned the hug, rubbing my hair. As he spoke again he put his hands on my shoulders so he could lift me and see my face. He used a hand to wipe away some of my tears before he spoke.

"You are forgiven, Stella. I don't think this requires anymore punishment from me. You have clearly learned your lesson, but know that if you continue to break the rules, I won't be afraid to throw you over my lap and turn your ass red. Got it?"

I smiled a little at the passion behind his rant. It showed he cared and that was all I needed. "I promise to try to follow the rules", I replied with a devilish smirk.

"I've half a mind to take you over my knee right now", he said playfully grabbing my elbow and pulling lightly.

I quickly followed suit and pulled away while laughing, "No, no, no, no, no. I'll be good. I promise."

He smiled at me once more and gently kissed the top of my head before speaking. "Alright young lady, let's get you inside before Sam thinks I've killed you."

My heart fluttered as I absorbed the touch of his lips through my head. I focused on steadying my breath as I watched him stand up and slid to follow him. He turned and bent slightly to offer my hand as I stood. And I suppressed a giggle as he helped me out and let me walk to the door ahead of him. As he landed a swat on my backside, I turned around to glare at him, but his laughed immediately erased any fake signs of anger from my face. My heart felt light, and I was excited about my new life. I had forgotten what it meant to be happy.


	4. Chapter 4: Over His Knee

Chapter 4: Over His Knee

The next three months went mostly without consequence. I was more relaxed, but I still had my stubborn side. Dean laid down the law a few times with some warning swats when we got back to the car. But I never found myself walking stiffly or shifting uncomfortably in my seat like Sam did from time to time. That is until one hunt six months after starting with the boys.

It started off as a normal hunt, and I was really falling into my own. But my love for Dean had also begun to cause some issues with focus. If there was ever a moment I saw him in trouble, I would rush to aid him without thinking about the consequences. Most times he had already taken care of the problem before I got there, so he didn't usually do anything more than shoot me a serious look or warm up my backside with a few quick swats.

However, this hunt did not turn out to be one of those lucky moments. This time my reflexes were faster than Dean could react to the monster running at him. I took a running dive and pushed him out of the way. Both of us fell safely out of the way, but the monster quickly reeled and came back at me. Because of the tangled mess I had gotten our bodies into, neither of us could react to get him. I could feel the heat of Dean's anger and worry growing beneath me as he struggled to remove me from being on top of him. But as the monster came within two feet of us, I pushed him back down, and I shielded Dean with my body. I felt him tense beneath me, but he didn't move. As I held my breath for what seemed like forever I heard a voice behind me.

"Um... Guys? It's dead. You can stop... whatever you're doing", Sam said trying not to laugh.

I couldn't get up quick enough. I felt the immediate need to get as far from Dean as possible. I knew I was in deep shit, and I didn't know if he was going to try and deal with it right now. My breath shortened as I watched Dean brush himself off silently. As he straightened himself up, he turned his gaze to me. He looked furious as he opened his mouth to speak, "Sammy... take Stella to the Impala. I will meet you guys there after I clean this up." His words were slow and controlled, but the tension in his body told me all that I needed to know.

I turned and ran. I heard Sam say something as I was leaving but didn't catch what was being said. I got into the Impala and slammed the door. I couldn't stop the anger of my embarrassment in being so stupid. I immediately began crying. I couldn't believe I had actually pushed him into the ground and thrown myself over him. I must have a serious death wish. But really, I just wanted to explain everything to Dean. To tell him that I loved him. To tell him how much I cared about him. That he made me feel like I mattered for the first time in a long time. That it made the world ok again and without him it meant nothing. That the world deserved a Hunter that could continue to protect them and not someone who was still learning. But I couldn't. He didn't see me that way. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the car door close.

"Stella. What were you thinking? You know Dean could have easily handled that. I know you love him, but you can't let that blind you to putting yourself into danger like that." Sam was trying to be gentle, but there was definitely disappointment in his words.

I sat there dumbfounded. Maybe I wasn't as good at hiding my feelings as I thought. "Is it really that obvious?" I replied, dramatically throwing my face into my hands. "I can't believe this. Dean's going to make me leave. How could he ever trust me to stay now? I can't believe I'm so stupid." I started to cry again and Sam reached back to put his hand on my shoulder.

"Stella, he's not kicking you out. He cares too much. I know he's pissed right now, but you broke a rule. Apologize. Talk to him. Let him calm down. And accept the consequences. It will be fine. Things happen. We deal with them and move on. But you might want to reconsider using yourself as a human shield in the future."

I nodded. I wiped away the tears and began fiddling with my fingers. I couldn't bring myself to look up at Sam. I couldn't handle seeing the disappointment in his eyes.

Sam sighed and removed his hand from my shoulder as he turned on the radio sensing that I didn't want to talk any longer. I went through what my apology would be at least 8 times before Dean returned. He silently started the engine after slamming his door, and we headed home. After a long, quiet hour we pulled up to the home. I looked out the window and sighed. Time for me to die. At least my life had been mostly good.

"Meet me in the living room, Stella", Dean said gruffly as he opened the door for me on his side. He ducked his head back in the car to Sam as I slid out trying to avoid any contact with him, "Sammy, go grab dinner. Be back in half an hour."

My body tensed and my voice caught in my throat as I heard the confirmation of my demise. I tried to breathe through the panic as I sauntered to the living room. After pacing the room for a few minutes, I sat down and waited for Dean so I could apologize. When he walked in I immediately stood and went to him.

"Dean. I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking. I just reacted. I know I should have trusted you to handle it, but he was about to get you. And. Well." I stopped myself from saying something I wasn't ready to share. I quickly recalculated my thoughts to the matter at hand. "And I deserve the punishment that you are going to give me."

Dean's fire seemed to reignite with my failed explanation. His step faltered. The anger was starting to rise again. He closed his eyes and stood unmoving for a moment. He stopped clenching his fists and his nostrils flared as he took a deep breath. "Stella. How could you be so stupid? You pushed me out of the way and then shielded me with your body! You clearly weren't just reacting. Now are you going to tell me what you were thinking?" He was definitely trying to stay calm, but his voice gave him away. He was definitely not happy.

I stood in front of him and tried to figure out how to tell him that I did it because I love him. But I was too afraid of what he would say in return. I opened my mouth to speak at least five times. But in the end I decided against the truth. I didn't think I could handle the heartache of rejection. I was much better at handling physical pain rather than emotional pain. I dropped my eyes and played with my hands as I started to speak again.

"I just wanted to prove that I was capable of getting the kill for once. You and Sam are always taking the kill. I just wanted to prove that I was strong enough for the kill. I wanted to prove that it's worth it to have me here. I pushed you out of the way so I could try and take this monster. But I messed up and we got tangled. And then I freaked out and clearly made a poor decision. I tried to be a better Hunter. But I was stupid. I broke the rules. So, please. Just get this punishment over with so I can be forgiven and we can all move on with our lives." By the end I was looking at him confidently. I knew I deserved this, and I needed him to know that.

Dean stood there frowning at me for a moment. Then he closed his eyes and sighed and released some of his anger before turning to his left to grab the armless chair and sat in front of me. "Ok. Let's do this. But remember that you're not as good at lying as you think you are. Over my lap. Now."

My heart lept again, but I couldn't let myself dabble with the thought that he knew I loved him as much as I did. He probably just knew that my story wasn't the full truth but I was sure he didn't know what the truth was. It was all I could tell myself to keep myself from falling apart. So I took a deep breath and lowered myself over his lap. The contact of my body against his strong thighs made me yearn for him. He wrapped his arm around my waist pulled me close to him causing me to use all of my willpower to not just stand up and take him right there, but it was also making my now vulnerable ass a better target. I reminded myself that this moment was for punishment, not pleasure. I urged my body to understand and resist the hunger from the contact of his body against mine. I took a deep breath to focus and I grabbed on to the legs of the chair and squeezed.

SMACK

The first swat came down hard. I gritted my teeth and squeezed the chair waiting for the next blow. When it didn't come for a few seconds, I opened my eyes and started to turn my head up to him right as he brought down another blow.

SMACK

I dropped my head and quickly sucked the air through my teeth. After another considerable pause, Dean started in a rhythm.

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

I held my ground. Gritting my teeth and trying to accept my punishment bravely. Dean continued with this rhythm for a while before realizing that I wasn't going to give in that easily. He paused and began to speak again.

"Stella, I hope you understand that this is what you asked for. Not just for forgiveness from me, but so you could forgive yourself. If you are going to use all your strength to resist me then I guess you are ready for me to up the ante." He sighed softly and adjusted me slightly higher in his lap, exposing my sits bones. His rhythm and intensity immediately increased causing me to gasp.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

I made a grunting noise, unable to control myself. Dean didn't let up. He was constantly raining down the swats on my reddening ass. Eventually, I began to wiggle uncontrollably. It took everything in my power to not reach back and block his blows. How could this hurt so badly over jeans? How could my numerous times with swats have not prepared me for this? I could feel the tears start to fill my eyes. But I wasn't ready to give in yet. I deserved all of this and more. He must have known that I was getting close to breaking because he increased the speed and started covering every inch of my ass. I was about to break down when he changed up the pattern again. He focused numerous swats in a row in one area before moving on to the next. Finally, I let it all go. I relaxed the tension in my body. I let go of the chair. I sobbed. I released everything and just accepted the release of my guilt. I hung limply over his strong thighs and whimpered incoherently each time he brought the burn into my ass. At one point I found that I had grabbed onto his leg and was hugging it to my face. I released it and tried to get myself to focus enough to figure out how to make this all stop.

Finally, I was able to get out a mostly coherent sentence, "I'm s-s-so s-s-sorry, Dean."

And with five final quick slaps to each cheek, the spanking came to an end . He released his hold around my waist and shifted his legs to balance me as he rubbed my back in gentle circles.

"Shhhhhhhh. All is forgiven, Stella. Just breathe. Calm your breath." His voice was gentle now, all anger and disappointment gone. I could hear what sounded like pain, though. It made me think of the famous 'this hurts me more than it hurts you' and I was able to calm down enough to focus on how awkward I was in this position.

I pushed myself up gently and he grabbed my arm assisting me up. He stood with me and pulled me in to a strong hug. I quickly returned it and took in his scent. I was hyper aware once again of the contact of his body against mine and soon forgot the pain at the seat of my pants and my breath started to quicken again. Just as I was about to pull away, Sam came in and announced that dinner was there. Dean gently kissed the top of my head and wiped a tear from my cheek as we separated.

"I'm gonna go... Uh... Wash up. I'll join you for dinner shortly", I said looking lovingly at Dean. I watched them walk to the other room and listened to their quiet conversation before heading to the bathroom.

"Dean, I hope you weren't too hard on her. That took longer than expected." Sam looked almost upset at Dean. He almost seemed like a reprimanding parent. I had to suppress a laugh. I turned the corner to hide myself from them and continued to listen.

"Yeah. I know. She wouldn't break. I didn't realize she would be so stubborn. It was breaking my heart to have to do that to her. I was worried she'd just see me as another one of her dick boyfriends. But she didn't seem to cower or be angry after."

As I overheard that, I felt excitement and sadness. I walked away without listening to what Sam said in reply to that. It didn't matter. Dean had said more than enough to make me forget all the pain. The fact that he cared so much filled me with hope, but I was also filled with sadness because it hurt him to do this and I had forced him to do it. My heart felt tight in my chest. I was so confused my all the emotions rolling through my body. I stood and stared at myself in the mirror trying to make sense of just one thing that I was feeling. Finally I just accepted the fact that I felt better and went on to to rinse off my face. As I washed up, I pulled down my jeans to take a look at the damage. My ass was a deep shade of red. I immediately regretted having looked for the pain I felt as I pulled my pants back up made me hiss. I shook my head at my own stupid curiosity.

After I dried off my face, I went to join the boys for dinner. I saw a pillow placed in my seat and smiled to myself.

"We kept your food warm. I hope you're hungry", Sammy said with a smirk.

I blushed when I looked at the clock and saw that it had been almost 30 minutes since I went to go wash up. My face was warm with embarrassment. "Thank you, Sam. And thank you for the cushion."

The boys laughed lightly as I sat gingerly, but I felt lighter than I had in longer than I could remember. This life was exactly what I had been looking for. And I realized the pain and release I had been looking for in all the assholes I dated had been wrong. I didn't deserve to get the shit beat out of me for the fun of it. I deserved punishment to atone for my wrongdoing. And in that moment I realized that true love came with respect. And in that moment I finally understood what true love was.


	5. Chapter 5: What Happened Next

Chapter 5: What Happened Next

The next six months went without much action. I received two smaller spankings and countless reminder swats. Dean didn't always feel that he had to wait to administer swats anymore. He was starting to accept that I didn't see the immediate outburst as abusive.

As we came on the year of my joining the boys, I started to get a little restless. I wanted more. More attention from Dean. More praise. More chances to prove myself. More of a relationship. So I started testing my limits. I was more careless. More daring. More stupid. I even earned a few swats from Sam during one hunt. He wasn't as harsh as Dean with his warnings, but he definitely made it last longer. But Dean seemed to be creating distance no matter what I did. I almost felt like he wished Sam would just take over with my punishments. I assumed it was because of me, and when acting out didn't get his attention I was starting to meet my wits end. It was becoming too painful to pretend I didn't want more from him anymore.

Finally, one hunt brought us to my hometown. Not the town I had been saved a year previously, but the town where I grew up. The town I should have stayed in. The town where my parents' house stood without their love. The house that I entrusted to my friend Mike. I realized that I hadn't heard from him in almost five months and figured since we were there anyway; I'd just go check it out. I really just wanted to see someone who cared about me unconditionally. I needed love without the attachments. Looking back I understand that if I would have just taken a step back I would have clearly seen two men that loved me. But fear makes us blind.

So one night after we had all been researching the strange reports from my town late into the night, I waited for the boys to fall asleep and took the keys to the car. Hopefully I could stop by the house and be back before they even noticed I was gone. I mean, it was only about a 10 minute drive from the hotel. I figured it was too early for Mike to be awake, but if he was I'd just message the boys. And if he wasn't, I'd come back later to visit.

I gave one last look at the brothers passed out on the bed, still in their jeans, and quietly shut the door. I put the car in neutral and pushed it a little further from the window in hopes that they wouldn't wake up when the engine roared to life. I started the car and took off towards the center of town. As I reached my parents turnoff, something felt terribly wrong.

I looked at my clock and saw that it was nearly 5 a.m., and the sky was starting to turn gray with light. There was a light on at the far end of the house and more than one body moved around. Maybe Mike had a girlfriend now who lived there. I mean, I was clearly awake at this ungodly hour, so who's to say it's weird for them. Still, something was off and I went with my gut to stay hidden. As I quietly let myself in, I paused to listen to the voices. It seemed to be two men arguing about something. I stepped closer and a dog ran towards me.

At first I couldn't tell if it was being aggressive, but as it came closer it seemed to be protecting me. The dog pushed me towards the garage door, and I heard one of the men calling out.

"Heeeeerrrreee Mikey. Come on, Mike. Be a good boy for us. "

I frowned as I looked down at the Golden dog and back towards the direction of the strange men in my parents' house. I desperately wanted to go to them and ask them what the hell they thought they were doing in here, but the strange familiarity and urgency of the dog kept me smart.

When I got into the garage with the dog, two more dogs ran over to excitedly greet the first dog. Then they cautiously smelled me for a moment, and after deciding I was alright, they began licking me and wagging their tails before returning to their beds in the corner. I looked down at the strange dog again and saw the most peculiar collar. It almost looked like it was a machine wrapped around its neck. The golden dog seemed very deliberate in trying to get the collar off, but as I reached down to help him I felt a sharp kick in my side.

Somehow the two thugs had gotten into the garage without any of us noticing. I must have left the door open behind me since I was too focused on the strange dog. I mean, I was still fairly close to the entrance so I guess it wasn't that much of a surprise. I quickly rolled and got back up, ready for a fight. As I turned to face them the larger one that had kicked me yelled to his buddy.

"Joe! What are you doing?! Get her! I've got Mike."

Again, the name Mike threw me off and as the man named Joe lunged at me I failed to react. Luckily the familiar dog jumped and took a bite out of this Joe guy.

"Damnit, Ricky! Get this mangy mutt off of me!"

As Joe yelled to his friend, I dropped down kicking his feet from underneath him. As I stood, I met Ricky with a fist to the face. I took the moment to analyze my situation. There were two frightened dogs in one corner, the golden dog was bleeding from one leg and seemed to be knocked out, and the two familiar thugs were getting back to their feet. As they both came at me I dove towards Joe so I could get close to the knocked out dog and check on it. As I passed him I drove my elbow into his kidney then tucked into a roll landing by the dog.

As I sat there I again noticed the strange collar and put my hand on it. At my touch the dog opened his eyes and withdrew himself, leaving an empty collar in my hand. I turned to look at my now naked friend Mike lying where the dog had been. I was too distracted by my friend now in place of a dog to notice both Joe and Ricky coming at me. Luckily, at that exact moment Sam and Dean slammed the side door opened and each took a man down. I barely noticed the other four men in the room with me. Nothing in the lore had prepared me for this moment.

"Mike?... What the hell... ?" I couldn't think of anything else to say to him. I just sat there staring at him and felt the breeze of someone passing by me.

He looked up at me, trying to cover his privates while stopping the blood coming from his arm. "Hey, Stella. Long time. Uh, you mind tossing me a blanket to cover myself?"

I laughed uncomfortably as I became exceedingly aware of his nakedness. When did he get so... ripped...? I shook my head and stood, narrowly avoiding Ricky as Dean threw him past me. Again, I felt that these thugs were familiar as I watched him fly by and robotically replied, "Right. Blanket."

I took a chance to glance up at Dean and Sam as I went to the storage. Both of them were focused on their chosen thug, but they both looked pissed. I retrieved the blanket and tore off a piece to tie on Mike's arm as I maneuvered my way back across the garage. When I handed him the blanket I squatted down to tie the fabric around his arm and help him up while reaching down to grab the strange collar again. I pulled him into a tight hug which he returned before speaking.

"Uhhh, Stella? Your... friends...seem to have taken care of things."

Shit. I immediately tensed and turned around. I forced a smile and stood partially blocking Mike in a somewhat protective stance. How was I going to explain my naked friend who had just been a dog and the two idiots they had just beat up all while surviving the fact that I stole the Impala and left without telling them? I needed time to analyze the mess I had just thrown myself into.

"Sam. Dean. Uh. Thanks for coming. I'm gonna take Mike inside to get some clothes and treat his wound. I assume you'll meet us in there?" My words were awkward and quick. Yet everything seemed to be moving super slow. I laughed uncomfortably as I made my way to the door with Mike.

Dean looked as if he would go up in flames from anger at any minute. His jaw was clenched. His knuckles were white from the tight fists he was making. Even Sam looked disappointed and angry. I guess I wasn't as quiet as I had thought. I would have to remember to ask them how they found me so quickly later. Maybe when they weren't planning my imminent death. I quickly pushed Mike back inside through the door behind us.

"Go get dressed and meet me in the main bathroom so I can take care of your arm."

Mike nodded and quickly dashed away but shot a concerned look back at me just before I was out of sight. I realized I was still holding the strange collar and threw it on the kitchen counter. I sighed and went to the main bathroom, trying not to think about what deep shit I was in. I gathered alcohol, cotton balls, gauze, and medical tape. I didn't think Mike would need stitches, but there was super glue in the garage if he needed it.

When he got to the bathroom, he was still shirtless. I somewhat distractedly cleaned his wound. He hissed slightly and pushed up his glasses as they fell down his nose. The cut wasn't deep, but it would probably bruise. It looked like Joe's belt buckle had got him. I thought about Joe and tried to place why he was familiar but found myself distracted by Mike. Again, I marveled at his toned body as he flexed against the pain of me cleaning his wound. After I had finished cleaning and dressing the wound, Sam and Dean came in with the bound bandits.

"Ok, Mike. Explain," I quickly said trying to distract the attention from myself.

He looked at me and sighed. "It's kind of a long story, but these guys have been bullying me for a while."

"Wait", I interrupted. I suddenly remembered why I knew them. "They're the ones... I'm so sorry, Mike."

I looked over to them, passed out and tied back to back. I realized I knew them from my college days. They had tried to rape me while I was out for a run and Mike stopped them. He was much scrawnier back then, but that was the start of our friendship. It was also what got me into martial arts the first time. I turned my attention back to Mike as he spoke, trying to release the tension from my body.

"It's not your fault, Stella. When you asked me to watch the house, they started harassing me again. So I started working out. Doing IT work made it easy to go to the gym whenever I wanted which usually meant avoiding most human contact and going in the middle of the night. Anyway. So as I buffed up, they found new ways to step up to the challenge."

"Ok. But can you explain the collar?" I wasn't sure exactly what Sam and Dean had seen, but I could definitely sense Dean's quiet impatience behind me.

"Right. Well. I'm not sure where they got it. But basically, they put it on me, and I would turn into a dog. I was fully aware of everything, but I couldn't speak and I couldn't get it off. So, for the past five months I've mostly been a dog. Usually they left me alone, but tonight for some reason they decided to follow me home."

"So what do you suggest we do with these two?" Sam chimed in from behind me.

I jumped slightly when he spoke. I could hear the disappointment in his voice. And I knew he wasn't really asking to ask, but he wanted to get things moving a little faster. I was definitely going to die.

Mike replied first, "Well, actually, I'd like to ask them where my girlfriend is. Kelly has been missing for three months, and I think they have something to do with it. I was hoping to find her in my dog form tonight, but I just followed a false scent back here."

"Are you sure it was false? Maybe these idiots hid her here because they figured you wouldn't look as hard." Dean's voice was hard and laced in sarcasm as he spoke.

Mike shuddered a little and then shot up. "The basement! I never go in there. Oh my God." And with that he ran to the basement and threw open the door. Sam and I followed while Dean stayed behind to keep an eye on the assailants. When we got down there, we found a cage with another dog. It had to be Kelly. Mike ran to the cage and threw it open. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around the chocolate dog as he pulled off the collar.

Both Mike and Kelly immediately fell into each other's arms and cried. I filled with even more rage at the two men upstairs. They needed to be sent to jail and probably worse. The whole reason we were here was because people had gone missing and around the same time dead dogs had been found near the missing people's homes. Now it all made sense. And hopefully we had just saved two of those lives. I felt a cloud of guilt for not being able to save the others.

"Mike. Do you think you can get these two charged with murder?" I asked.

"Probably. The bodies should change even once the heart stops beating. I'm friends with the coroner and vet and a dog was just found yesterday. Hopefully nothing happened to him yet. Maybe I could give them both a call. It's almost 7:30. They should be awake. Would you mind helping me explain all of this?"

I glanced at the clock and realized that I hadn't slept in 30 hours. I suddenly felt exhausted. Dean must have noticed because he spoke up again.

"Sam and I will help you. Is there somewhere Stella could sleep for a bit? She's had a long day and I have a feeling she'll need to rest before we finish this up." The entire time he spoke, he kept an icy glare on me. Not once did he turn to Mike. I shuddered a little bit and tried to avoid his glare.

"Well, yeah. I mean her room is still the way she left it. So I'm sure she could go there." Mike replied with a hint of worry in his voice.

Dean twinged slightly when Mike spoke. I watched him clench his fists and jaw while Mike replied.

"I'll go with you, Stella. I need to get some sleep too. And I should probably get some actual clothes," Kelly quickly spoke up, trying to break some of the tension with a forced laugh. She followed me down the hall silently and stood at my door before leaving. "What's with the hard ass? He doesn't hit you, does he?"

I laughed a little. Somewhat from the delirium setting in and the adrenaline wearing off. She looked genuinely worried. I remembered Kelly from grade school. It had been years since we spoke. She was always such a sweet girl.

"He treats me great. He just cares a lot, and I betrayed his trust tonight. And I kinda stole his car while he was sleeping. When he's worried it tends to come off as anger. We'll both be fine. Thank you. We should both get some rest." I smiled at her as she nodded.

"Oh. I guess I'd be kinda pissed too." She seemed to want to ask me more, but I had already lain down and could barely keep my eyes open.

"Sweet dreams, Stella."

When I woke, the sun was high and bright. I panicked a little when I realized I was in my own home. But I quickly shook it off. I went to my drawers, happy to see I still had clothing there, and rushed to the shower. I wanted to rinse off as much of the night as I possibly could. When I emerged I went back to the living room. Joe and Ricky were gone. I sighed out some of the tension and saw that Sam and Dean were sitting in the kitchen eating. And Mike was on the couch watching TV alone. I went to sit by him. I still had so much more to talk about. Especially now that he was clothed.

As I sat I said a pleasant hello to the room. I tried my best to pretend that I wasn't in deep shit, but the look on the boys faces said otherwise. "Kelly still asleep?"

"Yeah. I just checked on her a little while ago. She's had a hard few months. How are you feeling?" Mike asked.

"Sore. But fine." I looked at the clock and saw that it read almost 3. I couldn't believe I had slept for 7 hours. "How are you, Mike? How's the house? Is everything still working out ok?"

"I'll be fine. The house is great. I don't need anything more from you. That's your money. I have been meaning to talk to you about Kelly moving in with me. It's not really an option to move in with her unless you're here to stay, and I'd like to take it to the next level."

"I'm not staying, Mike. It hurts too much. Eventually I'll let you make the house your own instead of just keeping it up. Kelly is more than welcome to live with you here. If you want to change my room into an office, don't feel like you can't. I can't thank you enough for all that you have done for me. I don't know what I would do without you in my life." Tears began to fill my eyes, and I fell onto Mike's chest. He held me and comforted me.

"Stella. Things are fine. This house is huge. I don't plan on changing anything. Your parents made this house into a home that anyone would be lucky to live in. The office your dad used is fine. I'm not taking your room away. Please don't beat yourself up anymore. You know that I love you, and I would do anything for you."

"I know, Mike. I love you too. Thank you for everything." As I sat up and wiped my eyes, I saw Dean storming out of the house. I looked to Sam who just shrugged and got up to follow him.

"Is he ok?" Mike asked.

"I would assume he's pretty pissed at me." I cleared my throat and shifted before talking again. "Did you guys get everything taken care of?" I quickly changed the subject to not focus on my guilt.

"Yeah. Joe and Ricky will be charged with 4 counts of murder, 1 count of kidnapping, and 2 counts of attempted murder. They're not going anywhere for a long time. You should have seen the vets faces when I was trying to explain the collars. Some kind of witch magic I guess." He paused to laugh a little then he looked back at the brothers. "They're not going to hurt you, are they?"

I smiled and shook my head. "No. They're just a little pissed. I kind of stole their car and snuck over here without telling them. I'm sorry if they treated you unkind in any way. They really are great guys." I watched Dean and Sam in a somewhat heated conversation outside and sighed. "I should probably get back on the road with the boys. I might see you again soon. Maybe for a more pleasant visit. Please stay in touch. And tell Kelly goodbye. Let her know she can contact me if she needs to talk. I know we're kind of just leaving her in the dark here. But she has you. And I know she'll love the ring you picked out for her."

Mike blushed and looked a little frazzled. "How? Where? Did you see it?!"

"Come on, Mike. I grew up here. I notice when things are different." I winked at him and pushed him playfully.

He laughed and we both stood. We walked over to the door and he gave me another hug. "Stay safe out there. Don't be such a stranger, Stella. You know I'm always here for you for whatever crazy thing you may need to talk about. Especially now that I understand more about the life of a Hunter, I think you owe it to me to give me a call and just let me know you are alive after slaying a vampire or whatever it is you're up to that day."

We both laughed and he leaned in to kiss my forehead. "Keep being a badass. And let me know how things end up with you and Dean. Just make a damn move already, woman!"

And with that I laughed again and kissed his cheek. "Now who's being nosy?... Goodbye, my friend. Be safe."

And with that I left my parents' house behind again, this time feeling less anger and pain. I was almost able to find closure and accept that they were gone. But I was also feeling immense dread as I walked closer towards Sam and Dean. They had stopped their conversation to watch me walk towards them. When I reached them at my old swing set, I sighed and held out the keys to Dean. This was not about about be a fun drive back.


	6. Chapter 6: The Real Experience

Chapter 6: The Real Experience

"What in the hell were you thinking, Stella?!" Sam half shouted at me as I dropped the keys in Dean's hand.

I sighed and fought back the tears. "It's kind of a long story. I'll tell you as we head back." I took one last look at the sliding glass doors to make sure Mike wasn't about to see anything and flip out about them hurting me. He didn't need to know I was spanked when I broke the rules. It wasn't something that I could explain and be sure he would understand. Luckily he was no longer watching. I sighed with relief as I turned back to my demise.

Dean stomped away to the car and Sam grabbed my arm leading me to follow Dean. He led me around to the other side of the car and gave me a few hard swats before he half threw me in the back seat on the passenger's side. I was honestly surprised that was all I got at that moment. That was the most pissed I had seen Sam be at me in the year that I had known him. I wanted to vomit from the guilt building up. Why couldn't he just spank me more so I could know we were ok again?

I didn't look up from my hands during any point on the way to the hotel. I talked quickly on the drive back explaining my home town. And my parents death. And Mike. And why I went there. And why it was stupid. And how I knew my ass was toast and I accepted whatever they had to dish out. The explanation took longer than the drive, but we all just sat in the car as I talked. And then I got to my question for them.

"How did you know where I would be?" I quietly asked them.

Sam replied, "You really think we didn't look into you before we allowed you to hunt with us? We knew about your parents and their house. So when you disappeared this morning, we figured you were going back to the house. Luckily someone drove by shortly after you left and we convinced them to give us a ride to the house. I just can't believe you were so stupid! We were here on a case. Not for play time at your old house." He stopped talking and took a few breaths.

"I'm sorry," I said in a whisper.

It wasn't often that I saw Sam this upset. I looked around the parking lot. The Impala was the only one in the empty parking lot, and our room was on the end. We were far away from any humans, and with the punishment I was about to receive, that was the only solace I had. As I finished analyzing my demise, Sam got out and opened my door while he half pulled me out of the car. Again he turned me across his body and applied more stinging swats to my behind. After about thirty seconds of that, he finally led me to the driver's side.

"You will have my complete forgiveness when I get back, Stella, but don't you ever do something so stupid again," Sam said to me as we stopped in front of Dean.

I rubbed my ass with my free hand as Dean opened the door and stood from the car. He took my arm from Sam and nodded to him as they passed each other.

"Don't come back for two hours, " he said with little emotion as Sam got in the car.

I tensed my whole body. TWO HOURS?! I was surely being led to my death. But Sam simply nodded, started the car and drove away. I was definitely dead meat. Dean pushed me to the door, still gripping my elbow. He reached passed me to unlock the door and pushed me in, releasing my arm. I half stumbled forward and caught myself, breathing for just a moment. I turned around fully expecting to have to yell at him to listen, but as I turned he grabbed my face and kissed me with intensity. That took the words out of me. I quickly lost my fire and just barely had time to return the kiss before he pulled away to talk.

"Stella. I love you. No. I'm in love with you. And I have been since... Well. For a long time. I can't have you putting your life in danger like this anymore. I can't lose you. I just can't. Watching you with Mike made me realize how much I really love you. I was jealous of the way you were with him. You were touching each other openly, and you were very clearly ogling his body. There were too many things that made me think about life without you. And I just needed you to know. So now you know." As Dean finished he wiped an escaped tear from his cheek.

I blushed with embarrassment. I couldn't speak. My eyes started to well up with tears again. I couldn't find my words. What had I done? I pulled him into a tight hug and let the warmth of his body calm me before speaking.

"Dean, I have loved you since the first time I saw you burst through my door." I pulled away so I could look him in the eyes, but he kept his arms locked around me. I reached up a hand to trace his face with my fingertips as I spoke. "You have no idea how hard it's been to not be able to tell you that I'm acting foolishly because I'm in love with you. Maybe I could have saved myself a heated ass a few times if I'd told you the truth?" I said hopefully.

Dean shook his head and laughed lightly. "I wouldn't have counted on it. You were still stupid. And you are pretty obvious, but I thought you didn't tell me cuz you couldn't let yourself be with someone who hits you anymore."

Another tear threatened to escape his eyes and I couldn't take it. I took his face in my hands and kissed him gently. I pulled away and wiped away the newly fallen tear.

I sighed and decided it was time for the rest of the story. I stepped away and sat down on the bed. He joined me, sitting close enough to where the entire sides of our bodies were touching. I found myself looking down at my hands as I twisted around.

"Dean... I've purposely been pushing you because I thought you were pushing me away, and I thought if I acted out you would give me more intimate attention. I know now that I should have just told you my feelings. I have never once resented you for taking care of things in the agreed upon manner. You really think any of those other guys said, 'Hey, mind if I slap you around when I'm upset?' No. They hit me to make themselves feel better, not because they care. I mean I'm sure by now you've noticed that I don't always make the best choices when it comes to men. I have a hard time with functional relationships. And I think that has a lot to do of my losing my trust of men when Joe and Ricky attacked me and tried to rape me."

I paused my story when Dean clenched his jaw and his hands went into fists. I watched him trying to calm himself. He closed his eyes. I reached out and touched his clenched hand. It took another breath before he finally released his fist and took my hand. He spoke gently to me.

"Stella. I'm really glad you didn't let me know about this earlier. I don't know that I could have stopped myself from killing them, or at least very seriously injuring them. You didn't deserve that. And you didn't deserve the life that you created for yourself before we found you. Even since you have been with us, you've been too hard on yourself. It's hard for me to watch. I figured you were just trying to purposely get killed because you don't see your purpose in life. I couldn't let myself watch it anymore. Nothing I did was helping."

Dean stopped and closed his eyes again. But this time he was much calmer. I considered not telling him anymore, but I had closed him off from my past for long enough. There was so much that I learned about him every day, and I remained a mystery.

"Thank you, Dean. And I'm sorry for making you feel like I didn't want to live. I just didn't want to live without you." I took a moment to gather my thoughts again.

"I know you would have been unable to control yourself had you known about Joe and Ricky. Which is why I stopped it from being said earlier. Just know that Mike was there to help me stop them when that happened. He saved me from a worse emotional damage than I have brought upon myself. After that, Mike and I went to college together. We tried dating for a while, but it was very clear that we were better off as friends. After graduation, I traveled and went to figure out where I wanted to go with my life. I extended my trip so my parents decided to fly out and meet me, but they never made it. Their plane crashed, but their bodies were never found. So at the funeral when I ran into Mike, I begged him to take care of their home so I could find myself. With the large amount of money they left me, I offered to pay for the general bills since the house was paid off as long as he kept it up and always billed me for anything the house needed. He doesn't really ask me for money. Mostly just taxes. But I still give him something from time to time. From there you mostly know how things went. Drinking. Abusive men. Martial arts. Lots of moving around. And then... You... I never wanted to die. I just wanted to keep you safe and prove to myself without a doubt that you could love me back."

I stopped talking at that. I knew I had said all that was needed at this time. And I also knew what was yet to come. Though I felt like I was on cloud 9, I was still drowning in my guilt. Dean simply sat there frowning and taking everything in. Finally, I sighed again and broke the silence.

"Dean, I know what I did was wrong. And I had every intention of you never finding out. I tried to roll the Impala further away so it wouldn't wake you and Sam. Clearly, that didn't work out. And I'm very grateful for that. If you wouldn't have shown up when you did, I know I would be hurt far greater than I am. I let myself be caught off guard...again. I didn't follow any of my instincts. I stole your car. I lied to you. And I went off without telling anyone where I was going. I was stupid and childish, and I deserve whatever punishment you see fit."

Dean looked at the clock, and I followed his line of sight seeing that nearly 45 minutes had passed. As Dean sat for a moment frowning, I opened my mouth to speak again, but he stopped me with a shake of his head. He pulled out his phone and sent a text to Sam. Apparently he needed Sam to make himself scarce for an extra hour longer than anticipated and that he shouldn't worry. Great. I was hoping two hours was going to include the extra information Dean had wanted from me. Finally, he turned to me.

"Stella. What you did was beyond stupid, and I need to be sure that you never try to pull something like that again. This punishment is going to make your past ones feel like a walk in the park. So I need you to tell me truthfully if there is any part of you that was caused injury earlier today. I would rather not have to put this off, but I need you to be safe and feel the full pain in your ass."

I felt myself flushing again as I took a moment to analyze myself. The only injury I seemed to have was a bruise on my arm. But that was nothing. I didn't notice the pain from that, but I definitely noticed my face and ears growing hotter as I was suddenly extremely embarrassed by what I had pushed Dean to do. My breathing started to speed up again, and I replied before I lost my nerve.

"I'm fine. Let's just get this over with so I don't feel like shit anymore."

He nodded in response and went to pull one of the chairs away from the obstacles surrounding it. He cleared his throat and shifted awkwardly before speaking again in a more hardened voice.

"You need to listen to me during your punishment. It's going to be long and hard, and I will be asking you to assist me during it. I know it's going to be hard to keep your hands out of the way, but I need you to do your best to keep them out of the line of fire. Can you do that for me?"

I got that familiar feeling of my heart catching in my throat. My breathing began to speed up choking my words away, so I simply nodded. He looked like he was going to reprimand me for not actually saying anything, but he stopped before saying anything. Instead he just sighed and took his belt off. The sound of the leather passing through the loops of his jeans sent shivers through my body and my eyes widened. He set the belt on the table and began speaking again, looking more determined.

"Stella, you will start this punishment over your jeans. As it progresses, I will remove layers until you are getting your bare ass warmed. Then I plan to finish it off with 10 licks with my belt. Should you start to fight me or get out of line during anytime, I will add to the number with the belt. Got it?"

This time I was able to find my voice, "Yes, sir."

He cringed slightly at the phrase, but seemed to accept it. He walked back over to me to talk.

"Tell me why we're doing this."

I hated this part. But I didn't make him wait long for my reply. "I left without telling anyone where I was going, stole your car, put myself in unnecessary danger, and lied... a lot."

He nodded approvingly and turned around. He stepped over to the chair and sat.

"Alright, little miss. You know the rules. Across my lap. Grab on tight."

I almost smiled at him, but all of my emotions seemed to be crashing down on me at once. I forced myself to make the short walk over to him, and he helped me get situated across his lap. I steeled myself, knowing that I deserved everything he was about to offer, and probably more. As I settled in I started to wonder how much worse it would be on my bare ass. I had actually put on my boy short cut panties this morning knowing that if I got caught it would help protect me from the spankings I was used to. Now I wondered if I would have skipped a layer had I only been wearing a thong. And with that, my thoughts were interrupted by the first swat. It didn't seem to be as hard as it had been the past, so I relaxed a bit hoping that it wouldn't be hard to get through it.

As he continued this lighter punishment for the next ten minutes, I started to worry. Maybe he was saving his strength so he could spank me for the full two hours. I suddenly started to panic and missed him asking me to lift my hips so he could pull down my jeans. I was snapped out of my thoughts by a downpour of swats.

SMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACK

"STELLA! I SAID HIPS UP!"

I quickly lifted my hips and helped him unbutton my pants and pull them down. As the cold air hit my thinly covered bottom, I shivered. I was starting to understand what people had meant by a "warm-up spanking". Every nerve in my ass seemed to be hyper aware of every piece of dust that brushed by. I swallowed hard and grabbed onto the chair once more.

"Ready?" he asked gently.

I nodded and forced myself to breath.

SLAP

Oh wow! That was a new sting!

SLAP

Clearly he had been going easy on me by letting me keep my jeans on. But with the thin material that my underwear was, in the bare couldn't be that much worse, right?

SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP

I started to grunt with each hit as he fell back into his rhythm. After a while, the burn was starting to be too much so I started wriggling back and forth. Dean simply paused, readjusted his arm around my waist to pull me closer, and continued on.

SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP

The tears that had formed in my eyes started to pour over the edge of my eyelids. I wasn't giving in just yet, but the sting definitely made my eyes react.

As Dean continued on for another 10 minutes or so, I was just about to break down when he stopped again. I felt him grab the waist of my panties and lifted as he pulled them down. I let out a silent sob as this new layer of punishment. He shifted my full body to his left thigh and lifted his right leg on top of my legs. I was fully pinned down, and I was somewhat grateful, but that also scared me shitless. He grabbed my waist again and pulled me close while I tried to figure out a better way to hold the chair since my head was now closer to the ground.

Dean seemed to understand and gently piped up, "Try holding the chair legs on the opposite side."

His voice sounded grim, but I couldn't let him stop now. This punishment needed to happen... For both of us to be able to move on. I reached across, finding I could comfortably rest on the top of my head while supporting myself still. It was also easier to reach the ground with my feet in this new full V positioning of my ass. In that moment I also realized how much more vulnerable I was. Not only was my ass at a new angle, but now it was completely bared. A new tingling sensation started to spread to more intimate areas as he set his hand on my ass.

As he gently rubbed his hand over my backside, I moaned with pleasure and my body was covered with goosebumps. I felt a twitch on the side of my left leg, and I felt Dean tense as he stopped caressing me. He cleared his throat and shifted in the seat as he lifted his hand away. Despite the burning on my ass, I was hungry for his touch. I needed to feel more of him. And then... The next swat fell.

SLAP

My hands instantly shifted to the floor by my face as I arched back in pain. I sucked in air through my clenched teeth as I tried to settle back down. Clearly I wasn't going to find comfort in grabbing the legs of the chair.

SLAP

He came down hard again, but this time I was more prepared. The tears that had been drying came back in full force.

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP

He started off slow as I experienced this whole new level of punishment. He held his slower rhythm for what felt like forever. The pain gradually becoming completely unbearable. I couldn't even try to shift slightly out of the way in this new hold. And then... He picked up the pace again.

SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP

It didn't take long before I had broken down and just laid over him crying like a wet noodle. The sensation in my more private parts was still there, but it was no longer at the forefront of my mind. He was definitely making sure this was a punishment. I started back up with the grunts and yelled ow a few times as he gave a little extra force to my sit spots. I felt him pause and adjust again and thought he was reaching for the belt. Looking back on it, I wish it would have been the belt at that point. Instead he did what I had come to call the big finisher.

He left no time to recover between swats and put all of his force behind them. In my previous punishments, it definitely left a lasting impression. And that had just been over my jeans until this point. As I could sense it coming I immediately tried to reach back to protect myself crying out about how sorry I was.

"I'll never do it again! Please! I've learned my lesson. I'm so sorry, Dean"

My blubbering went on for longer than I'd like to admit, but a few sharp swats after him yelling my name didn't work got my attention.

"LISTEN!" he yelled with force. "You need to move your hands, sweetheart. Remember. You wanted this, so you need to accept it. I already forgive you, but you need to know how much you mean to me. So I'm going to give you something to remember why you shouldn't be stupid about your life anymore. Ok?" As he finished speaking his voice was more calm, but also filled with sadness.

I sniffed and replied trying to lighten the mood, "Now I know why Sam always walks so funny after you deal with him."

My body shook as he laughed, and then he asked,"Ready?"

I nodded and braced myself on the floor just in time for him to start raining down on me with the worst punishment I had received up until that point.

SLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAP

I couldn't help myself from reaching back, but he didn't stop or reprimand me. He simply pinned my arm against my back and kept up his alternating of cheeks.

The fight almost drained completely from me somehow reignited as he started focusing in one spot for several slaps before moving on.

I must have been full on screaming out by that point because my throat was getting scratchy.

And then, it stopped. He was rubbing my back and telling me, "Shhhhhhhh. It's ok. Just calm down. We're almost done."

And then I was filled with dread as I remembered the belt. I mumbled through my sobs, "How many?"

"Just ten. You were very brave. I'm going to readjust you so neither of us gets injured, ok?"

I nodded as he removed his right leg from pinning me. I helped him lift me back over his lap and pushed myself back. He reached over and grabbed the belt, then pulled me close by my waist again.

"Only ten more. We're almost done."

CRACK

Holy hell! The belt was like my ass was being lit on fire. My feet danced around as I tried to make the sting go away. Somehow I was able to keep my hands away from my searing ass. Dean waited for a few seconds for the pain to sink in then pulled me in again.

CRACK

Oh my God. I was never going to survive this

CRACK CRACK CRACK

The next three came down hard and fast. I almost stood up and ran away. Luckily he was holding me tight with his left arm.

CRACK CRACK CRACK

He came down hard and fast again. I didn't know I had any more fluids to still leak from my face. Clearly, I was wrong.

CRACK

This one came down with more force than the previous ones, so I hoped that meant it was coming to an end. But I screamed and couldn't stop myself from reaching back. He swatted my hand away and placed his arm back around my waist to prepare for my final blow.

CRACK

I just laid there crying, and I heard him toss the belt on the floor. I shifted off his lap to my knees so I could grab my ass better. Dean quickly fell to the floor in front of me, and before he pulled me into a hug I saw his eyes filled with tears. I returned the hug, crying into his chest.

He choked out, "Please don't make me have to do that again, Stella."

And with that my heart fell into 18 pieces. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." I began a new round of crying, but this time from emotional pain rather than just the physical pain.

We held each other there for a while before Dean spoke again.

"Shit. You should get cleaned up. Sammy is going to be back soon."

I stood and quickly pulled my underwear and pants up immediately making myself regret the embarrassment of Dean seeing me that way. He chuckled at me as I hissed in pain then kissed the top of my head. I took the moment to pull him in for a real kiss. I grabbed his jacket and pulled him close. He immediately responded to me and we let the passion build for a few minutes. As I felt myself getting lightheaded I pulled away. Dean smirked at me.

"I think tonight I'll let Sammy get his own bed," he said with a wink as he lightly patted my bottom, pushing me towards the bathroom.

I frowned at him for touching my sore bottom, but smiled as I turned away from him. My stomach was fluttering, and I was so excited that I wasted no time rinsing off in the shower. I did find time to take a peek at myself in the mirror. My ass was a deep shade of crimson with slight bruising. Damn. That was going to make things uncomfortable.

Once I had finished, I realized I had forgotten to bring any clothes to change into. So I wrapped the towel around myself and peeked out the door. Dean looked up from the small table where he sat alone and smiled.

"Your clothes are on the bed."

I flushed and quickly waddled over to get them.

"Thanks," I said as I quickly grabbed them and went back into the bathroom.

I put my pajamas on and hissed again as my underwear and pants passed over my well punished ass. I was exhausted from all of the events from the past 24 hours, but I was also famished.

When I opened the door this time, I found Sam had returned with the food and the small table had been pulled over to the bed so I could sit on the edge of it. Dean put his chair next to mine and kissed my cheek as he sat down. I blushed and peeked over to see if Sam was watching. He was smiling at the food as he pulled it out of the bag, but he didn't say anything.

Dinner was full of laughter and conversation. I was so thankful for the bed, but still found myself shifting a lot more than I wanted to. Long after the food was gone we continued the light hearted banter, and then I yawned. Dean immediately got serious.

"Ok. I think it's time that we get some rest. We've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow. Dibbs on first shower."

I gingerly stood up and "helped" them move the table back. As the boys put their chairs back, I stood awkwardly not really sure what to do with all the information from today and how much to show Sam. Dean headed off to the bathroom, and Sam took that opportunity to pull me into his arms.

"I can't believe you were so stupid, Stella. Do you have any idea how worried we were? I don't know that I've ever seen Dean that scattered from emotions."

I returned the hug and apologized.

"I know, Sam. I'm really sorry. To both of you. I never meant to cause you pain or worry. I didn't think it would turn out that way. And I know I was wrong to hide my past from you guys. You've shared so much with me and given me a chance for a new life. I took advantage of all that you have offered to me. But I promise things will be different from now on."

Sam smiled knowingly and gave a few light swats to my still sore bottom. "Get to bed. You are completely forgiven. But if I see that Dean starts to lighten up on the punishments because of this, I won't hesitate to take you over my knee and solve the problem myself, got it?"

My eyes widened and I nodded furiously. "Got it!" I said quickly. I shuddered at the thought of anymore punishment ever. But then I frowned wondering if this wasn't just a relationship where Dean did all the punishing, and I looked over at Sam inquisitively.

He looked up with a look in his eye that said he was dead serious and he was just as experienced as Dean in the art of punishment. "BED!" He said in a slightly playful voice.

I quickly climbed into my bed, and closed my eyes. I heard Sam laughing lightly as I forced myself to fight sleep until Dean came back from the bathroom. He didn't take long in his nightly ritual, and I heard him speak softly to Sam as he came out.

"Alright, Sammy. All yours. Turn off the lights when you're done."

I heard the bathroom door close once again, and then I felt Dean's weight shift me as he climbed onto the bed with me. He was trying to be gentle assuming that I was actually asleep, but as soon as he settled onto his back, I rolled over, hissing as I passed over my sore ass, and laid myself on his chest. I could feel his muscles relax beneath me as he laughed and put his arm around me. He kissed my brow and whispered gently to me.

"Sweet dreams, Stella."

He ran his fingers through my hair and I smiled. I quickly fell asleep to the rhythm of his heart.


	7. Chapter 7: Moving Forward

Chapter 7: Moving Forward

When I woke the next morning, I felt the warmth of Dean beneath me. There was an ache in my ass as I shifted my body slightly. I groaned at the pain and Dean immediately comforted me, pulling my tightly into his arms.

I wrapped my free arm around him and squeezed back. As his grip loosened I pushed myself up to look at his face. He smiled at me and leaned in for a kiss. At first I let myself give in and fully react, then I remembered Sam and pulled away embarrassed. I felt Dean laughing as I quickly looked over at Sam's empty bed.

"He left to grab breakfast. I'm sure he won't be back for at least a few minutes."

As he finished speaking he grabbed my leg and pulled me on top of him. He was careful to avoid my tender ass as he wrapped his arms around my waist and slid them up my body. I was propped on my elbows and let my hands slide behind his shoulders as I pulled my body up to reach his lips.

He immediately reached around my waist and behind my head to pull my body closer to his. Everything just felt so right. I melted into his body and just let myself enjoy the connection of our lips and tongues. I slid my hand along his ribs and came up for a breath. I wanted so badly to just have him right then and there. But I knew that couldn't happen. Not yet.

He frowned as I pulled away to sit up. But I needed to more of him. As I got on top of my ass I winced in pain causing him to smile. He let his fingers link behind my lower back as I recovered from the pain and reached down to put my hand on the side of his face. I gently ran my thumb along his lower lip and let my fingers trace his jawline as I pulled my hand away. He moaned lightly at my touch.

I pulled his shirt from under my thighs and slid my hands along his bare skin, taking his shirt up as I caught it between my thumbs. He let his hands move down to my ass as I leaned forward to lick and kiss his chest. As he squeezed a new sensation ran through my body. The pain seemed to awaken me sexually rather than make me wince away in pain. I threw my head back in delight as he went up to suck my neck.

I pushed him down and forceablly pressed my lips against his. I straightened my leg and used my strength to pull him on top of me as we rolled. I immediately removed his shirt as he settled in over me. I ran my nails up his back as he started kissing my collarbone, up my neck, along my jaw and connecting back with my lips. As I wrapped my legs around him, I heard the Impala pull up.

"God damnit!" I yelled with exasperation through Dean's kiss, dropping my legs and trying to pull away.

He laughed as he went back in for another kiss. I tried to resist him, but I couldn't. I let myself wrap Dean up once again. And then I heard Sam open the door.

"Oh! Sorry!" he half yelled. "I uh..."

Dean rolled from on top of me laughing and interrupted Sam, "Oh calm down, Sammy. We're not doing anything you haven't seen before."

I blushed furiously and reached over to smack Dean as I quickly jumped out of bed.

"Morning, Sam. Thanks for grabbing breakfast. I'm just gonna use the bathroom really quick and I'll be out to eat."

I shot another look at Dean who was laying with arms behind his head, exposing his naked chest for all to see. I sighed at this failed opportunity to feel his bare skin against my own, but I relished in the thought that it was sure to happen soon.

I turned quickly and went to relieve myself and splash some cold water on my face. I brushed my teeth, splashed my face once more, then went out to grab some food.

I found the boys sitting around the table. Dean has replaced his shirt and was shoving some sort of breakfast sandwich in his mouth. I laughed silently and shook my head at him. I sat down and groaned a little at the pain that resided in my ass, but quickly recovered to scarf down the food.

"So, Stella. Did you want to stay and hang around here for a few days? We haven't heard anything about another hunt yet, and Mike seemed like he wanted to catch up a bit."

I looked to Sam and thought about if I would be able to stop myself from shifting around in my seat enough to not make it obvious of how I was dealt with. After a few moments I decided that I was already fidgety enough to get away with not getting called out.

"That would be great if we could. Are you ok with that, Dean?"

He frowned at me for a minute, but agreed to it, "As long as I can come along, sure."

I laughed again, more loudly this time.

"You are both coming with me. It's time to understand more about my past. I'm gonna shower, and then I'm gonna call Mike. We're going exploring. Come on, boys! Get ready!"

I turned with a wink, grabbed some clothes, and went to the bathroom. I took a quick shower, put on a little makeup, and smiled as I came out to the boys dressed and looking bored.

I went to my phone and stepped outside to make a call to Mike. He was surprised that I called since I had made it sound like we wouldn't be hanging around. I didn't really feel like explaining that I didn't know if I would be able to sit and that's why I made it sound like we had to leave. So instead I said there was a change of plans and we would be around for a couple days.

We made plans to meet up for lunch then go on a walk around the park, but that wouldn't be for a few more hours, so I decided I would take the boys downtown to explore. As I said my goodbyes to Mike, I turned to see Dean watching me through the window. I rolled my eyes and came back in. I hadn't meant to be on the phone for so long, but it was really nice to just chat with Mike.

The rest of the day was filled with laughter and lots of reminiscing. I was thrilled for Mike and Kelly to be able to experience the Sam and Dean that I had grown to know and love. They were both laughing and engaging in the conversations. Hunting was brought up a few times, but for the most part it was just normal life. While walking through the park, Dean laced his fingers in mine and Mike shot me a look, but didn't say anything. I knew he'd be asking questions as soon as we were alone. As we were getting close to dinner, Mike and I discussed the best place to eat. But in the end, we decided that we would co-cook back at my parent's house.

"You know, there's plenty of rooms for you just to stay at the house. Why don't you grab your things and stay?"

I thought about spending the night in my old house and smiled.

"I think that's a great idea. We'll just need to go check out and grab our stuff. Do you need me to pick up any food?"

Mike thought for a moment, "I think we'll need some chicken. I should have the rest."

"Can do!"

I hugged him and Kelly goodbye and went off to take care of everything before we met up again.

When we returned, Mike had already started. Kelly was preparing rooms for us and then sat to watch TV. I sent Sam and Dean to relax with a beer while Mike and I were in the kitchen. As soon as the boys were involved in the TV and conversation with Kelly, Mike turned to whisper to me.

"I wasn't expecting to see you and Dean so friendly after the death glares he was giving you yesterday. I guess you guys were able to talk things out?"

I felt my face flushing, "Ha. Uh. Yeah. Apparently we both felt the same way, but by neither of us saying anything, it was just creating tension. And of course him being jealous of you kinda helped move things forward."

I laughed heartily and saw Dean turn around smile at me. Good. At least he wasn't going to flip out about my friendship with Mike now that we had talked.

"Jealous?! That explains a lot actually. Well. You're welcome."

I laughed again and the rest of the dinner preparations consisted of more joking and playful banter. As we all finally sat down to eat, I poured the wine and made a toast to friendship and love. Mike tagged onto the end of my toast and took the opportunity to propose to Kelly. She of course accepted. I couldn't imagine a more perfect day. After the hugs were finished and we sat down to eat, Dean leaned over to kiss me before starting in on his food.

I swooned as I happily went to eating my dinner and watched my newly engaged friend glow. As we finished eating, the boys insisted on cleaning up. I sat with Mike and Kelly on the couch and asked a million questions about what they thought they would do for the wedding. When the boys finished cleaning and joined us, we watched a movie before heading our separate ways to bed.

My heart jumped into my throat as I waited for everyone to leave me alone with Dean. I wasn't expecting to have a room alone with Dean this morning when I woke up, and now that we were here my stomach was in knots. As we walked into my room, Dean shut the door behind us and walked over the me. He gently put his hands on my hips and pulled me close. He looked into my eyes for a moment then kissed me as he pulled my shirt over my head. I quickly followed suit, removing his shirt.

As he came back in to kiss me again, he moved us towards the bed and lifted me onto it. I reached down to take off his belt as I settled onto the bed. He pulled away to quickly take off his boots and I took the opportunity to kick off my shoes and remove my jeans. As soon as my jeans were off, Dean was there kissing up my thighs. I shuddered and ran my hands along his skin. I reached to take off his jeans and he moved to kiss along my collarbone. He removed my bra as he stood to kick off his jeans.

As he climbed back on top of me, he bent down and traced around my nipples with his tongue. He gently bit them as they hardened with excitement. With that, I couldn't wait anymore. I suppressed a scream and pushed him over and rolled on top of him. I craved to have him in me. As we removed the last of our clothes, I helped him enter me.

I couldn't believe how quickly I came. It was like my body had just been waiting for this moment, and now that it had arrived it just released everything. But I wouldn't allow that to he the end of it. I had waited too long for this. For the first time in years I was allowing myself to make love to someone. Someone who actually cared for me. Someone who I deeply cared for. And someone who clearly knew what they were doing.

I thought I might have to keep myself involved after my early release, but Dean proved that he knew the secrets of the female body. At one point I think I even momentarily passed out from trying not to scream out. As we finished, I cried. Dean immediately thought he had done something wrong.

"No," I sniffled, "You did everything completely right. You actually cared about my feelings. It wasn't just for you to get off."

He smiled and pushed my hair back before wiping away my tears.

"Of course it wasn't just about me. I care for you. Sure, I've done that in the past. Who hasn't? But that's not what this was about. This was about us."

I smiled through my tears and gave him a gentle kiss before getting up to head to the bathroom and clean up. I washed my face and came back to bed. He was lying there in all his naked glory and extended his arms to me as I came back. I quickly went to him, threw the covers over us, and placed my head on his chest. This was definitely something that I could get used to. As he rubbed my back I fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
